Water and Wisdom: The Last Prophecy
by PercyJacksonlover13purple
Summary: When the tales their parents tell them start to come true, the children of the 7 must band together to stop something no one expected... Titans and Giants destroying the gods... LOADS OF PERCABETH, JASPER, FRAZEL, CALEO, AND REYNICO INSIDE! Originally the prophecy was the 7 of the 7 then I realized... THERE WERE ONLY SIX KIDS! So yeah
1. HELLO?

**Choose your character time.**

**I need new demigods at camp for my next story. It's in the future where Percy and Annabeth and the entire gang have kids (excluding Thalia and Rachel).I really do not want to come up with an entirely new camp with entirely new characters so I would appreciate it if you helped me. I would like it if you would send me in characters for camp. Here are what I will be picking.**

**Big three children**

**Children of the Olympians**

**Children of the Minor gods**

**Satyrs**

**Mortals**

**And anything else I forgot. Now for the rules:**

**No children of Demigod Couples from the book or completely made up, I can come up with that on my own.**

**I prefer if you could PM me the character but reviewing for this works too.**

**You must meet all of the non optional requirements that I put below to qualify for this.**

**Only ONE godly parent! Anyone with more than one will be automatically disqualified**

**And last but not least If your character has a BF/GF then PM me both of them rather than review kay?**

**Characters that already exist that you can be friends with. some of them are not characters children:**

**Cassadee and Jesse Jackson (Take a guess on who they are the children of to get brownie points. Everyone past Jennifer Stoll is going to be listed for godly parent)**

**Melanie and JJ Grace**

**Leslie Zhang**

**Cameron Valdez**

**Jennifer Stoll**

**Angelina Bianca Di Angelo**

**Damon Jameson (Apollo)**

**Lora-Jane Collins (Poseidon)**

**John Fredrick (Mercury)**

**April Rosemarie Alexandria Nickerson (Venus)**

**Dylan Markers (Iris. HEHEHE MARKERS!)**

**Jamie Benson (Jupiter)**

**Blake Yearling (Minerva)**

**Noah Blaine (Dionysus)**

**Here are the requirements:**

* * *

Full Name:

Nickname (Optional):

Age:

Birthday:

Roman or Greek:

Godly Parent (only if it's a demigod or ):

Mortal Parent (optional if it's a demigod required if its anything else not required):

Weapons (Optional if anything other than demigod):

Backstory (optional):

Personality:

Everyday Outfit (This does not include CHB t-shirt):

Formal Outfit:

Physical Description (This means height and build too not just how they look):

Make-up Style (Optional):

Strengths (optional but if you do it list at least 2):

Weaknesses (again optional only have to list one):

Fatal Flaw:

BF/GF:

Celebrity who would play them in RL (Optional):

Anything else you would like to add (Optional but this is where you would put friends of random characters in the story that I have made up):

* * *

**Example (I will be doing all the optional but just remember they are still optional) this is also an actual character in the story:**

* * *

Full Name: April Rosemarie Alexandria Nickerson

Nickname: Alex (likes her middle name best if someone calls her by any other name she will pound you)

Age: 14

Birthday: April 1st

Roman or Greek:

Godly Parent: Venus

Mortal Parent: Augustus Nickerson (learning about Rome in school so that should explain the name and her godly parent)

Weapons: Bow and Arrow and Slingshot

Backstory: Born in Nashville Tennessee and came to Camp Half-Blood (Now Roman and Greek) when she was 6. Gets claimed at 9 by Venus and takes head of the Aphrodite/Venus cabin. Gets chosen to come on a quest with her best friend Jamie (a boy) and her enemy Blake (a girl) when she is 12. Now dates a boy named Dylan Markers who is a son of Iris (hehe markers he Is also in this but i'm not going to give him as an example).

Personality: Funny, Nice, Helpful, Sweet, Sensitive.

Physical Description: Long curly bright red hair and Caribbean blue eyes. Very tan and about 5'11". Lots of freckles. Naturally looks like she has make-up

Make-up style: Never wears make-up

Everyday Outfit: Jeans and a Green T-shirt. Usually wears grey converse.

Formal Outfit: Long white ball gown

Strengths: Equestrian and Swimming

Weaknesses: Annoying pop stars

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty

BF/GF: Dylan Markers (HEHEHE MARKERS!)

Celebrity who would play them in RL: Bella Thorne

Anything else you would like to add: Friends with Cassadee and Jesse Jackson and Melanie and JJ Grace

* * *

**So help me out here thanks! You guys are awesome and may he bet Character win! the actual story will be posted on a different page!**


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys so I changed my mind about the different pages thing. I will be keeping the contest on the front so people can keep reviewing to insert a character. That contest will never end so good luck.**

* * *

_Dear Grandma and Grandpa,_

_I can't wait to see you over Christmas! Daddy says that we might even be able to stay until after New Year's Day! I really want to see you guys I love coming to your house!_

_Also Jesse and I turned 6 last July on what Daddy called the summer solstice. He said it's a very special day!_

_Guess what? I started 1__st__ grade! Jesse and I are in different classes though. It's almost Christmas so we'll see you soon! I love you!_

_~ Cassadee_

Annabeth picked up the letter and smiled. "I don't think Cass wants to see her grandparents this year does she?" Percy laughed and kissed her. "She's a sweet girl." Annabeth smiled and put down the letter.

"you're father isn't going to be there is he?" Percy almost did a spit take. "He can't. How will I explain that to them?" Annabeth sighed and looked at the things her daughter left on the table. "You need to explain to them."

She held up a picture of a young boy holding a glowing bronze sword fighting a 9 headed monster. The title clearly read 'Perseus Jackson fighting the Hydra.'

Percy actually did a spit take this time. "Jesse?" Annabeth held up another one that said 'Annabeth Chase holding up the sky.' "And Cass." Percy did another spit take. "How could they know?"

Annabeth sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know Wise Girl? Since when do you not know?"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth kissed him.

"EW!" The looked at the twins standing next to each other in disgust. Percy looked from his daughter to his son.

Cassadee on one hand had his hair and her mother's eyes. Jesse had his mother's hair and his eyes. They had a disgusted look on their face from seeing them kiss. 6 year olds.

"Go back to sleep kids. You have school tomorrow." Annabeth ushered them into their rooms when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Percy? Is that you?"

"Jason? Yeah it's me why?"

"Rachel just issued a prophecy. The oracle said it would be the last one."

"That's great news! No demigod will ever have to go on a dangerous mission again!"

"Yeah, but there's a catch…"

Percy gripped the phone a little tighter. "What?"

"It's about our kids." Percy slammed the phone down and called his mom.

"Hey mom… yes, of course I miss you too, but I need a favor…how fast can you get over here? ... Great see you soon."

In less than 10 minutes Sally was at their house. "Thank you so much mom! We'll be back soon as possible.

Percy and Annabeth returned in 5 hours (about 9 a.m.). "We can't tell them till they're ready now." Annabeth looked in Percy's eyes.

"Then we can't tell them."

"And they can never see a monster…"

"Or a god…"

"Or us being our demigod selves."

"This is going to be so hard Percy."

He held her chin up so her eyes met his. "Then make is easy Wise Girl. For now let's keep this as a game for them. As long as we can."

* * *

**So there is the first chapter. The contest on from before this will not be using any characters for a while so review and PM me as much as you want so I get a ton characters! Thanks! C ya laterz!**


	3. Isn't Camping Fun?

**Well not much to say except WOO HOO Id65 for helping! peace out y'all!**

* * *

Cassadee

One year later…

I took out her wooden sword and snuck into the boy's cabin. Jesse had invited a friend of his, Cyrus **(Princess Of Flames to thank for that, the official first character to be entered into the story, it has now been fixed),** was what I thought his name was, and then there were the sons of my mom and dad's friends Cameron Valdez and JJ Grace. I laughed and stuck my sword under Jesse's chin. He immediately woke up.

"If you want to live you will help me prank everyone in this cabin." Jesse giggled then got up. He pulled out ink bombs from under his bed and set a timer. 2 minutes. He placed each one right next to the ear of a boy. Not only were they massive ink explosions but they were incredibly loud. Perfect.

We walked out of the cabin and waited

5

4

3

2

1

"WHAT THE HECK!"

We watched as the three boys with ink covered faces ran out grumpier than ever. The two 7 year olds high fived. The girls ran out and Melanie laughed at her brother who was covered in ink. His hair had turned from blonde to blue black.

"Where. Is. Jesse. And. Cassadee?"

We walked over to them. "Looking for us?" JJ ran at us and we easily side stepped. Cyrus just stood there angrily like he wanted to punch them but was waiting for the right moment. Cameron just laughed and high fived them, he was just like his dad.

This is when our parents run out. Mr. Valdez snickers then Mrs. Valdez hits his shoulder. Then there was our mom and dad.

"This is incredibly funny!" Dad starts snickering then mom hits his shoulder. He points at us, "But wrong." We snicker.

As soon as the boys had the ink off their face everyone went for a hike. Melanie and Leslie stayed in the back chatting.

Jesse and I just chatted about school and stuff when we came upon a clearing. Oh now I know why we're on this hike. PICNIC! Everyone set down a mat and ate with their families.

"Dad? Can we play that game you made for us?"

"Demigods?" The other adults looked at him and he just winked. Weird.

"What's Demigods?" I jumped. Angelina had snuck up behind me along with her brother Gabe.

"Oh it's a game we made up for Cass and Jess. But if you guys want to learn how to play then I'm sure we can teach you."

All the kids gathered around us and dad got up.

"A long time ago there were the gods of Olympus. They protected and created everything you see. Sometimes they have children called demigods. These children were half-god half-human."

The other adults seemed kind of uneasy. What was bugging them?

"So to protect these kids they made 2 camps, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter."

"The point of the game is you are a demigod. You have to train to fight."

"Fight what?" Jennifer jumped in. Dad got a mischievous smile. He stalked towards us and got in our face. He talked slowly and evilly.

"Monsters! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" We all screamed.

All the adults were snickering and laughing. Hopefully they thought it was cute and not funny. I like cute better.

"Okay, so the point of the game is simple. We pretend this is one of the camps and pretend to train you. That's why Cass has a wooden sword and Jess has a wooden spear."

We brandished our weapons and got a ton of ooooo's and aaaaaaah's. Dad grinned.

"I guess the first step would be to make your weapons…"

JJ: "I want a sword!"

Leslie: "Can I have a dagger?"

Melanie: "Please let me-"

Dad: "Well I don't have them you have to make them. You're lucky that Annabeth and I own this land."

All the kids: "DON'T KILL AN INNOCENT TREE!"

Isn't camping fun?

* * *

**So this is how they made it a game for them. cute. peace out!**


	4. CTF and Some Weird People

**SO MUCH THANKS TO ID65 FOR THIS! Sorry I didn't do a valentines day special for any of my fics. I wasn't prepared**

* * *

Jesse

Two months later…

"C'mon Jess! Dad's gonna be here soon!" Cassadee glared at me then tugged on my shoulder. "But JJ wants me to play capture the flag!" She rolled her eyes and relented. "Fine, But I want to play too." I nodded and she ran beside me.

When we finally found JJ the entire gang was already assembled.

"Okay Jesse and I are team captains! So we will take turns picking who we want on our team. I'll go first. Gabe."

Gabe walked over to JJ and I smirked.

"Cass."

"Jennifer."

"Cameron."

"Blake."

"Melanie." JJ smirked at me then continued.

"Angelina."

"Leslie."

"Tom."

It continued forever until everyone was picked with a total of 15 on teams plus me and JJ. We went to our respective sides.

"Okay, Natalia, Denis, Chyna, Amelia, Jonah, and Zoe are going to protect the flag. Leslie, Greg, Aaron, Hilary, and Eric will be our distraction. Cass, Cameron, Melanie, and I will get the flag."

They all nodded and looked at me. "We need you guys to keep in your place until I give the signal. Okay?"

They all nodded again then got in their places. I looked at my group. "I'll whistle twice when we move to the next location. When I whistle once we run to the flag. Got it?" They nodded then we each hid behind a bush.

They bell rang which meant the game has started. I whistled 3 times and the distraction team sent 2 people out. I whistled twice and my team moved up a little.

Every time I saw distractions go out I had us move up. We were so close to the flag when I heard something. More like someone.

"Jason this is serious. You need to make sure they don't find out-"

"I know Thalia. I know. We're trying but it's hard. There bound to find out."

"Don't do that. Because you know what happens when they find out. And with all these attacks becoming more frequent..."

"I do. I don't need those pictures in my head. Is he any closer to finding the cure?"

"I think that's what's causing this."

I looked behind a bush and saw Mr. Grace and some lady I never met. I was guessing she was Thalia. I started backing away when I stepped on a twig. They both looked directly at me.

"Jesse?" I ran and whistled once to go for the flag. Cassadee grabbed it then ran back to our side.

"WE WIN!" She jumped up and down and hugged me. Dad walked over and congratulated us. We got in the car and started to drive home.

"So kids, anything interesting happen today?"

I thought about telling him. Maybe even ask him about it. He might even be able to help.

"No, nothing at all."

* * *

**So a lot of thanks to Id65 for this. Thank you so much!**


	5. BABY TIME!

**Okay I'm not seeing any SYOC's anymore so that makes me a little upset consider I only got like 6. Please continue that! I so badly don't want to recreate camp.**

**Okay just read now!**

* * *

Cassadee

Even 3 months after that day, Jesse wasn't the same. Whenever he was near the playground at school he'd suddenly go silent, like it was a quiet place. Even on a day like today that would change are lives forever, he was quiet.

"Hey Cass, Jess, can we talk?" Mom and dad came in from their room.

"Sure what's up?" I stopped sketching for minute and looked at them. They smiled at each other and grinned.

"We're having another baby."

"What!?" Jesse and I ran over gaping. "You're serious?"

"Uh-huh and we want you to pick the names for them. 1 for a boy 1 for a girl." Annabeth pulled out a piece of paper and drew two columns. One was titled boys and the other said girls. "So what do you want to name it?"

I piped up first. "If it's a girl Osanna and if it's a boy Asher!" Mom smiled at me then wrote it down. "Jesse?" I looked back at my brother who was twiddling his thumbs mumbling. I elbowed him and he sighed.

"If it's a girl Naida and if it's a boy Rune." Mom smiled at the names and wrote them down as well.

"So why did you pick those names?" Dad said quizzically at us and I just grinned. "Osanna means 'Merciful' and Asher means 'Happy'!"

Jesse added a little awkwardly, "'Rune means 'Secret Lore' and Naida means 'Sea Nymph'." Mom and dad exchanged glances then returned to their two 9 year's olds AKA Jess and I.

* * *

After a few months mom started getting more irritable. She rarely left the house to go to her job **(It's a mythology professor if you haven't guess)** and only ate the foods that were healthy and tried to get us to eat it too. Honestly she was making me irritable.

The only one who was making me more irritable was Jesse. He stopped going to recess because of that day, he even stopped going over to JJ's house. I had a feeling it wasn't JJ or Melanie, so it had to be Mr. or Mrs. Grace.

Mom insisted that we didn't find out what the baby was going to be so it would be more fun, honestly it wasn't. Dad told us she was even more annoying when we were being born but I just laughed. It couldn't be that bad.

As the weeks continued I started growing tired of moms constant complaining. I knew the baby would be coming in a few weeks but this was just torture! Hopefully it would be soon or else I would die!

* * *

I sat in the waiting room playing with a magic 8 ball while Jesse messed with a 10 column/row Rubik's cube. I on one hand could figure it out in a mere matter or _seconds_, Jesse took 3 hours on a _regular _Rubik's cube.

Finally the nurse called us back into the waiting room and I saw something I hoped would make our family even better. Dad gestured us closer and we smiled at the baby.

Mom looked up. "Cassadee, Jesse, meet your new baby…"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOH cliff-hanger! okay this is the time to decide what the baby should be and what it's name is. the polls are posted on my profile so just look there for them and copy and paste. If you've already read TNGTNP then you know my fics are going to merge. well enough of me bye guys! i'm not updating until I gets some votes!**


	6. Cousins! Oh Joy!

**So here is my new chapter this will now merge with Daughter of the Sea so Gwen and Kane will be in it!**

* * *

Jesse

Mom looked up. "Cassadee, Jesse, meet your new baby sister Naida." They chose my name for her. I smiled and touched her nose. She blinked then wiggled. I loved it.

* * *

Within a few weeks mom got released from the hospital. We showed Naida her room which see just looked at. Honestly babies were boring.

After a few weeks she started doing more like giggling. Finally she'd react. I hated when you just got a straight face, it was way more exciting when they actually did something.

Today Cass and I were playing with Naida when there was a knock at the door. Mom looked at me and smiled. "Jess, can you get the door? I think that might be Gwen." Wait a minute, Aunt Gwen was coming over? This is odd.

I walked over to the door and that was exactly who came in, along with Uncle Kane. "Hey Jesse! What's up?"

"Nothing much Uncle K. Same as usual." Aunt Gwen gave a small smirk then dragged in my cousins.

"Joss! Joslyn! Cut it out!" Gwen looked like she was going to explode.

"Joss started it!"

"Did not! It was Joslyn's fault!"

I don't care whose fault it is you two better stop fighting!" The twins pouted making there, I guess I could safely say, pretty faces even more so. Joss had his dad's Hazel eyes and his mom's black hair where Joslyn had her mom's green eyes and her dad's blonde hair. I smiled at the two and huddled them in.

"So Jess, where's Naida?" Joslyn looked at me expectantly with her green eyes.

"She's in the living room with Cass." I shrugged then she squealed.

"I love little kids there sooooooooooooooooooooo cute!"

"If you say so…" She ran off and joined my sister.

"Come on Joss. I don't want to be around all these girls!" We raced up the stairs into my room. When we reached it I turned on my Xbox and we played Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"So, what's with the baby?" Joss looks at me smirking

"Annoyance." I blast the head off a zombie.

"More than Cass?"

"Whoa flaming zombies!" I kept shooting it and sighed. "No it's just boring! All it does is eat, sleep, and poop!"

Joss smiled. "Well there's 3 things you have in common!" I slapped him and he screamed. My dad came in with a baseball bat. "Jesse did you hit Joss again?" I nodded and smiled. He rolled his eyes and put the bat down. "Stop slapping your cousin. Gwen's only here once a month." I rolled my own eyes then looked at Joss.

"Wanna watch this movie my dad bought? It's rated R!" I showed him 300 and he smiled. I put it in and we watched. About 30 minutes into it I fell asleep.

* * *

**So next chappie will be skipping 3 years to a little bit of romance! AKA Cassadee meets Kai Ross (MUAHAHAHAHAHA LOVE TRIANGLES!)**

**Also if you noticed that Kane looks different than the description I gave for him in DOTS (that means Daughter of the Sea not the candy) it's just a little hint of what will happen in DOTS.**

**Also first to review with a chappie idea gets an entire chapter dedicated to them using that idea! it will be after Cassadee's romance though that may take up like 4 chapters!**

**well see ya!**


	7. Cassadee's Crush Part 1

**CASSADEE LOVE LIFE TIME! This part of WAWTLP may take about 4 chapters! It's probably gonna end with Cassadee heartbroken though...**

* * *

Cassadee

I messed with the new diamond stud in my ear. I had to beg mom to let me get them and dad even more so. He was antsy on the topic of what he called 'Boy Attracters'.

Jesse pulled away and started talking to JJ. I didn't see Melanie so I knew she was probably sick. My green eyes scanned the middle school courtyard until they rested on something unfamiliar. A boy with blonde hair covered in multi-colored streaks handsome enough to be a supermodel.

He sat next to a girl who in no doubt was his sister. She had the same supermodel features and blonde hair. Her skin was a few shades paler than his as if she worked in the sun less. He glanced up and his eyes met mine. They were terrifyingly blue, even more so than Melanie's.

I didn't know what to do. Run? Look away? I couldn't do anything. One moment he was sitting down on a bench, the next he was right in front of me. "My name's Kai." He held out his hand for me to shake it. I smiled and shook it gingerly. "I-I'm Cassadee." He smiled and seemed to ponder the name. "Cassadee… I like that name it's pretty." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Um… I happen to be new here Cassadee. You wouldn't happen to know where English with Mrs. Berch is would you."

"Mrs. Berch? That's my next class. C'mon I'll show you." He followed me down the hall and we stopped outside a door. "This is it."

"Thanks Cassadee see you inside." He waved and walked in. Leslie walked over to me and nudged my shoulder. "Cass? I think you have a crush."

I blushed immediately. "I DO NOT!" I ran inside before anyone could see me.

* * *

**Well nothing else to say except see ya!**


End file.
